linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
System of a Down
(formation, 1994 at Southern California), also known as SOAD and System, is an American rock band that was formed in Glendale, Californis in 1994. The band consists of Serj Tankian, Daron Malakian, John Dolmayan, and Shavo Odadjian. Linkin Park cites them as an influence, and the song "Hit the Floor" clearly shows their influence. History ;1994-1997 SOAD members Tankian and Malakian attended Rose and Alex Pilibos Armenian School as children, due to their eight-year age different, in which they have not met until 1992 while working on different projects in the same recording studio. Together, they formed a band called SOIL that consisted of Tankian, Malakian, Dave Hakopyan, and Domingo 'Dingo' Laranio. The band hired Rose and Alex Pilibos alumnus Shavo Odadjian as manager (although eventually joined as their rhythm guitarist). After one live session and one jam ession recording in 1994, both Hakopyan and Laranio left the band eventually, feeling that it wasn't going anywhere. After the departure of SOIL, they formed the band SYSTEM OF A DOWN, which the name derived from a poem Daron Malakian wrote called "Victims of a Down". In 1995, SOAD quicky made their first demo tape, which was not commercially released but appeared on file sharing networks around the time of the band's success with Toxicity in about six years later. In 1996, their second demo tape was released. In 1997, their third demo tape was released. Near the end of 1997, their forth demo tape was released. ;1998-2000 The band released their first studio album called System of a Down, which is their self-titled album. They enjoyed their success when the two singles "Sugar" and "Spiders" became radio favorites. After the band's first studio release, the music video for the song "War?" was released and directed by Nathan "Karma" Cox and Linkin Park deejay Joe Hahn in 1998. In 2000, the band contributed to a Black Sabbath cover of "Snowblind" to the BS tribute album Nativity in Black 2. ;2001-2003 In 2001, the band released their second album, Toxicity. Former Xero lead singer Mark Wakefield designed the cover art of the album. Steal This Album!, the band's third album, was released in November 2002. ;2004-2006 Mezmerize, as a double-album, is SOAD's forth album that was released on May 17, 2005. Hyptonize was released on November 22, 2005 (same as the Fort Minor debut studio release, The Rising Tied and its third single "Believe Me" for the second version of the CD single). Mezmerize and Hypnotize were both written by Daron Malakian who took much on a role as a vocalist on the double-album, often leaving Tankian on keyboards and backing vocals. ;2006-2010 The group went on hiatus in August 2006 and reunited in November 2010, embarking on a tour for the following three years. Daron Malakian announced that he was forming a band called Scars On Broadway, which was joined by John Dolmayan. He released Scars On Broadway's self-titled debut album on July 29, 2008. Alongside Scars On Broadway, Dolmayan formed his own band, Indicator. He also opened up Torpedo Comics, an online comic store. Odadjian pursued his project with RZA of Wu-Tang Clan, a hip-hop group named AcHoZeN, worked on his urSESSION website/record label, and performed as a member of funk legend George Clinton's backing band. Serj Tankian, the band's current lead vocalist, released his first solo debut album, Elect the Dead in autumn 2007 to great commercial and cirtical acclaim. ;2011-present On November 29, 2010, following several weeks of internal rumors, SOAD officially announced that they would be reuniting for a string of large European featival dates in 2011. The band's drummer John Dolmayan stated that he would like to do a new SOAD album in 2013. On September 26, 2013, Dolmayan revealed on Twitter that he had begun work on a covers album, which "should be good practice" for a new System of a Down album "sometime in the future." Daron Malakian, the band's lead guitarist and second vocalist, provided additional guitars for American rock band Linkin Park's second promotional hit single "Rebellion", which debuted on June 4, 2014 from their sixth studio album, The Hunting Party, which was also released on June 17, 2014. Members ;Current * Serj Tankian - lead vocals, occasional keyboards and rhythm guitar (1994–present) * Daron Malakian - second vocals, guitar (1994–present) * John Dolmayan - drums, percussion (1997–present) * Shavo Odadjian - bass guitar, backing vocals (1994–present) ;Former * Andy Khachaturian - drums, percussion (1994-1997) ;Occasional contributors * Arto Tunçboyacıyan – percussion, composition (on Toxicity: "Science" and "ATWA". Steal This Album!: "Bubbles" and some live concerts in 2005) Discography * System of a Down (1998) * Toxicity (2001) * Steal This Album! (2002) * Mezmerize/''Hypnotize'' (2005) Category:Bands